Sweet Company
by Hiwako
Summary: Sem sombra de dúvidas, Sebastian Michaelis era o melhor mordomo que alguém poderia desejar. Nenhuma ordem soava impossível para si, nenhum obstáculo podia pará-lo. Com uma destreza somente possível a um ser sobrenatural, exalava perfeição em cada célula de seu corpo. Mas mesmo o mordomo ideal possuía uma fraqueza.


******–**

**Nota: **_Os direitos de Kuroshitsuji não me pertencem, história criada por uma amiga, a qual permitiu que eu a postasse no site._

* * *

**Sweet Company**,

Sebastian Michaelis

* * *

Um mordomo da família Phantomhive deveria ser capaz de realizar toda e qualquer proeza, sendo esta possível ou não. E de fato, ele fazia tudo com total destreza e habilidade. Sabia todas as técnicas para se dobrar um guardanapo com a maior elegância possível, as diversas formas de se organizar talheres sobre a mesa de jantar, o quanto de goma acrescentar nas roupas para que ficassem confortáveis o suficiente e mesmo como dobrar as peças mais delicadas. Sabia como preparar as mais doces iguarias para agrado de seu mestre e todos os chás criados, nacionais ou estrangeiros.

Sem sombra de dúvidas, Sebastian Michaelis era o melhor mordomo que alguém poderia desejar. Nenhuma ordem soava impossível para si, nenhum obstáculo podia pará-lo. Com uma destreza somente possível a um ser sobrenatural, exalava perfeição em cada célula de seu corpo. Mas mesmo o mordomo ideal possuía uma fraqueza.

A alma de um demônio não precisa de complemento algum, quem dirá amor. Porém a de Sebastian, particularmente a de Sebastian, não via como rejeitar aquele sentimento em particular. Após tantos anos servindo seu Jovem Mestre, o convívio acabava tornando-se comum. A companhia acabava-se tornando frequente, a proximidade tornando-se maior cada vez mais. Vez ou outra, quando terminava todas suas atividades, sentava-se diante de uma janela da mansão Phantomhive, apenas para admirar o padrão celestial enquanto refletia sobre seus afazeres futuros. E então, ao olhar para outra direção, notava a companhia inseparável. Sempre ali, perto de si, tornando-se quase agradável.

Verdade que nos primeiros dias haviam se estranhado. Ir de um lugar, por todos os quatro cantos da mansão, não podendo mais desfrutar da antiga liberdade era como um castigo. Uma verdadeira tortura, nada comparada a qualquer outra que já vivenciara. Dia após dia pensava se valia a pena os sacrifícios que fazia, afinal não podia simplesmente abandonar sua companhia em qualquer lugar. Poderia jogá-la pela janela e assistir com um sorriso de escárnio, porém as consequências seriam gravíssimas. Controlava-se. Com todas suas forças. Até que o ato tornara-se desnecessário.

Notou-se acostumado com o novo estilo de vida. Até perceber como a solidão lhe soava distante. O ódio transformara-se em indiferença, e essa num sentimento carinhoso e quase amável. Agradava-lhe aquela singular companhia durante a hora do chá, quando jantavam juntos ou mesmo durante as refeições de madrugada. Era um demônio, verdade, portanto não precisava se alimentar. Mas ainda assim o fazia, somente para aproveitar mais tempo ao seu lado. Admirando-a. Via muito de si refletido nela, afinal apresentavam o mesmo sorriso. Poderiam parecer minutos, ás vezes até horas, extremamente tediosos. Por vezes, de fato, eram. Perguntava-se onde estava com a cabeça para apreciar algo daquela maneira.

Porém sua alma havia sido tocada, alma esta que, até então, nem sabia da existência. Não dormia, era verdade, mas sempre que descansava a cabeça num travesseiro e se permitia fechar os olhos por algum segundo, a imagem alheia automaticamente lhe invadia a mente. Ou ainda a imagem de ambos juntos. Demônios não se apaixonavam, mas talvez pudessem sentir afeto. Talvez pudessem se apegar. Talvez pudessem desfrutar do sentimento de carinho e afeto que lhe faziam zelar pela guarda de sua agradável companhia. Da única que não reclamava de suas atitudes, seus sorriso por muitas vezes forçados, ou mesmo da alegria forjada a qual consumia o mordomo por diversas vezes. Exercia um trabalho deveras exaustivo e que lhe consumia, de forma que muitas vezes a falsidade tornava-se bastante visível.

Porém ela nunca reclamava. Nunca dizia sequer uma palavra a respeito. Na verdade ela nunca falava nada, seria até estranho se o fizesse, porém tal limitação jamais fora significante diante de um fato maior. Ela sempre o aceitara da forma que era, de modo que nem seu mestre parecia fazê-lo. Ela nunca se afastava dele, nunca estavam distantes. Jamais chegaram a dividir a mesma cama, afinal tal ato exigia uma ousadia que mesmo Sebastian jamais tivera. Imagine se um dos empregados da mansão descobrisse? Como explicaria tal ato? A hipótese que menos gostava de cogitar era o caso de Ciel descobrir. Talvez o livrasse pra sempre daquela que se mostrara ser tão agradável. Talvez o deixasse sozinho com seus afazeres novamente e substituísse a primeira que realmente despertara algum afeto no demônio.

E o mordomo talvez jamais desfrutasse daquela companhia novamente. Talvez jamais pudesse ter alguém ao seu lado quando observasse as nuvens coloridas do entardecer. Talvez não pudesse mais aproveitar suas noites num jantar particular, tendo ela ao seu lado. E ninguém mais. Não precisava de ninguém mais.

Por isso limitava-se a vê-la quando voltava à suas atividades casuais. Admirava sua forma particular e elegante todas as vezes em que Ciel fechava os olhos para beber um dos deliciosos chás preparados por seu mordomo. Num momento de deslize, admirou-a com Tanaka por perto, o qual flagrou seu momento de descuido. Felizmente o outro nada comentou a respeito, com o mordomo, ou com qualquer outro empregado. Mesmo o herdeiro Phantomhive jamais tivera acesso àquela informação tão valiosa.

A única fraqueza de Sebastian, afinal, estava segura. E assim ele preferia mantê-la, admirando de longe, conformando-se com as limitações impostas a si. Mas nunca distantes por um período de tempo muito longo, isso jamais.

O mordomo de mansão Phantonhive desfrutava da companhia mais agradável de todas, dia após dia. Oh sim, desfrutava daquele prazer proibido diariamente, sem se sentir culpado por isso. Afinal em todo seu tempo de existência, jamais ninguém estivera tanto ao seu lado quanto ela. Mesmo seus gatos, seus adoráveis gatos, não proporcionavam a mesma sensação sublime que era tê-la em mãos.

– Sebastian! - Ouviu o pequeno herdeiro chamando-o em algum ponto da mansão. Na cozinha, em seu inseparável terno preto, o mordomo deixou um suspiro de descontentamento e irritação escapar pelos lábios. Repousou a bandeja de metal sobre a mesa de madeira, e deixou que um dos dedos encobertos pela luva branca traçasse o contorno dos padrões elegantes.

**Não havia bandeja que o compreendesse como aquela**, era fato.

Com um olhar levemente desapontado, saiu da cozinha, deixando sobre a mesa sua mais agradável companheira.

* * *

**Nota:** O QUE ACHARAM? RIRAM TANTO QUANTO EU? HASUHASUSAHASUHASUASHUASHASU ~HSAUHAM.

_Reviews_, pfvr.


End file.
